1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the assembling technology of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and in particular to an assembling method for array substrate and color filter substrate of liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
The assembling of the array substrate (TFT substrate) and the color filter substrate (CF substrate) of the liquid crystal display is shown in FIG. 1. From the figure, during the assembling of the array substrate (TFT substrate) and the color filter substrate (CF substrate) among the manufacturing techniques of the current liquid crystal display panel, firstly seal 60 and Au are coated on the color filter substrate, then the liquid crystal 70 is dropped on the array substrate 7, and subsequently both of the substrate are fitted to form a liquid crystal cell. Before the fitting process, it can pre-align through a pre-assembly mark and then finely align through a fine assembly mark. The corresponding assembled substrates are rotated and transferred for the seal UV curing by robot hand.
During the transferring and rotating process, the optimally aligned TFT substrate and CF substrate will be shifted and slightly rotated because the seal has not been cured by infrared light and do not have bonding effect, leading to poor substrate alignment. Hence, light leakage will be normally occurred on the LCD with the substrates, which decreases the grade or the optical contrast.